Meeting New People
by ForestSprite
Summary: yyhinu x-over a mystery girl joins the gang and they later meet the yyh group and wait hiei has interest in her this can be interesting rated for language
1. chp 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho not talented enough to have come up with it first.  
  
Meeting New People  
  
Story by ForestSprite but put up by SmilingKitsune cause she wouldn't   
  
Why did u leave us like that?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Three people, a child and a large cat walked through the misty land with cloaks covering any features that could identify them. The child clung to the shoulders of one of the people who was slightly shorter then the rest everyone with their heads hanging down. Between the three of them and the cat was a litter of some sort. Whatever was on it was covered in a large brown blanket effectively keeping it safe from the dampness that surrounded them making everything seem depressing.   
  
They walked in silence and seemed to be mourning.   
  
One of the figures the one with the small child on his/her shoulders paused briefly readjusting their grip on the handle a bit as it began to slip out of his/her hands. The other two people looked at him/her to see if h/she was ok. With a small nod to the others they began to walk further as they worked their way through the wild forest.  
  
The small child sighed softly in a sleepy way. "Rest child." the person said in a muffled voice to which the small child nodded his/her head and laid across the persons shoulder little hands gripping tightly so he/she wouldn't slip off.  
  
They continued walking never pausing as they went through the forest until they came to a forest. "We'll rest here the night." one of the people said as he/she seemed to notice the weariness of the others in the group. The person pulled back their hood revealing a young man with his black hair pulled back in a ponytail and dull brown eyes. His face was tired and worn as he looked at his other two companions.  
  
One of the others also pulled back their hood revealing a stunningly pretty girl, her long black hair pulled into a high ponytail and her eyes too were a dull honey brown that were accented by the pink eyeshadow that she wore. "It seems like a good idea. We need to rest. If we keep going as we are we'll die of exhaustion." she turned her attention to the other person who had the sleeping child on their shoulder. "Kagome?" she asked.  
  
The other person sighed softly as she genly lowered her side of the litter to the ground and everyone else took the hind and they too set it down. She stood straight up and pulled back her hood to reveal a young teen girl younger then her other companions. Her blue eyes that used to sparkle so much were just as dull as her companions and her usually silky raven hair hung limp down her back.   
  
The other two looked at each other sharing knowing looks. It seemed their companion had lost reason to live. If it weren't for the small child that was with them she probably wouldn't have lived this long, but knowing the child had already lost his real family and looked at them as his second family she couldn't abandon him like that. It wasn't like her to do such a thing.  
  
"You're right Sango. Miroku. We should rest." she said as she pulled the kid off her shoulder and embraced him rocking him in her arms as he began to whimper in his sleep.   
  
Nodding happily they set up a small camp for the night where they built a fire and made some food before crawling into their sleeping bags and falling asleep.  
  
"Why did you have to leave us like that?" the blue eyed girl whispered quietly into the night sky as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
A small figure watched the companions from their spot on a tree high above as they picked up the words of the girl. "So he has perished." she said quietly to herself. "That comes as no surprise." She turned away from the site and jumped away going from tree to tree. `Tomorrow' she thought. `Tomorrow I will face you all'  
  
So do you all like? I hope so I'm trying to post more of this up before my dear friend ForestSprite returns home soon. This is a story she wrote but never posted anyway It's a Inuyasha/YYH crossover the pairings will be Kag/Kur and OC/Hiei I'll have also updated   
  
When the Darkness Takes Over for those who are interested because she asked me too.   
  
Also I'm posting another story she asked me too the only one she didn't ask me to do was this and i'm doing it because i'm mean that way if enough of you guys say you like it so far though she may not kick my sorry butt in and delete it oh wait before i forget i'm also updating The Past Always Comes to Haunt Your Future also because she asked me if you can't tell she's not home and left me to do this stuff for her anywho hope you enjoy. R&R pleez  
  
SmilingKitsune ^.^ 


	2. chp 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho not talented enough to have come up with it first.  
  
Meeting New People  
  
Story by ForestSprite but put up by SmilingKitsune cause she wouldn't hehehe  
  
The Meetings  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The four people and the cat were once again found walking through the forest tension filled the air. "Is it just me or does it feel like we're being watched?" Miroku muttered.  
  
"I get that feeling too." Sango and Kagome said at the same time. They grinned at each other a bit.   
  
"Shippo can you sense anything?" Kagome asked the small kitsune on her shoulder.  
  
He stood up straight on her shoulder holding his nose up to the sky his eyes closed lazily. After a few moments he sank back down into his original position hanging onto her neck.  
  
"I sense nothing." he said  
  
She sighed quietly. "I didn't think so. Why does it feel like we're being watched though? Whatever it is would have to be close by to be watching us so we'd still be able to sense its presence." she murmured quietly to herself.  
  
"Why would I want you to sense my presence though when I'm trying to study your little group?" a soft melodious voice asked.  
  
Surprised the group set the litter to the ground whipping out their weapons facing the direction the voice came from to see the most beautiful girl there.  
  
She had long blonde hair that flowed down her back freely blowing in the soft wind, slightly slanted, narrowed green eyes stared back at them. She was short, petite and skinny and athletic looking. She was dressed in a long black skirt with high slits in them that would let her move easier if she were to get into a fight and a forest green top with no sleeves that was loose on her small slender frame. She had two swords strapped to her sides, a bow on her back, daggers strapped to her arms and legs and a staff much like the one Miroku carried. The only difference was on her staff you could make out strange words carved into it the words seeming foreign. She was bare foot hanging from her ankles hung silver bracelets the same for her wrist.  
  
Around her neck she wore a silver dragon necklace and she wore a black dragon tattoo that wrapped around her arm with crimson red eyes.  
  
She was beautiful and deadly.  
  
She took a step forward bracelets making musical tone as they hit against each other. "I see he has perished. It was to be expected." the girl said looking at the litter on the ground that lay behind the group.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Sango asked her.  
  
"You are in no position to be asking me questions. You are in my lands and my friends in the forest told me of a disturbance that was in here. It seems you are the disturbance." she replied looking coolly at her.  
  
"Forgive my friend. She is tired and under lots of strain. It tends to make her short tempered." Kagome said lowering her weapon to the ground looking at this strange girl who nodded her head at Kagome's explanation. There was something about her that told her she didn't want to fight at all that she was here for some other reason then a fight.  
  
"Out of curiosity. You seem to know us but we don't know you. Could you please tell us your name?" Miroku asked looking at her warily.   
  
She flashed the group a small smile. "What a trusting bunch. What if I didn't come here to talk but to kill you?"  
  
"You would have done it. You've already had many chances to do it so you must be here for a reason." Kagome reasoned.  
  
'She's a smart one.' she thought to herself looking at Kagome with small amount of respect.  
  
"Ah the Lady Kagome is right. I don't come here for a fight but to lead you out of my forests towards your destination."  
  
"How do you know what that is?" Shippo asked curiously.  
  
"I know many things little kit and this is one of them." she said with a small smile at him. "Let me introduce myself. I am Krystal one of the forest people sometimes called forest sprites for how small we are and are rarely ever seen." she said with a small bow. "Let me take you to a shelter for the night then I will accompany you out of these woods. They can be dangerous. I'm surprised you haven't been eaten yet especially last night with the holfs nearby when you rested. Very foolish." she said to the clueless group who had no idea what a holf was.  
  
"What are the holfs?" Shippo asked curiously.  
  
"Have you ever heard of a werewolf child?" she asked him.  
  
"Yes people that turn into wolfs on a full moon right?"  
  
"Yes well the holfs are humans that can turn into wolves whenever they want and have more control over themselves then the werewolves but they tend to lose it still during a full moon cause there werewolf side reacts strongly to it and last night was a full moon."  
  
(Hey Ame I put in the holfs our creation. i'm so proud of them they are currently in a story that i'm working it's so much fun)  
  
"Luckily I've been watching over your group since you entered my lands. Well actually they're not my lands but it's my home here and the animals here know to report to me on strange happenings so I can keep our home safe."  
  
Miroku looked at her strangely. "You say your a forest sprite right?"  
  
She nodded her head waiting to see where this would lead.  
  
"Don't your kind stay together though? From rumors I had heard it was said that your people never travel alone but in large groups." "I'm an exception to this rule." she said shrugging her shoulders.  
  
Miroku made to speak again but stopped as he felt an elbow poke into his ribs. He looked to find Kagome shaking her head no looking carefully at the other girl with watchful eyes. "I see. Well you said you were gonna take us to a shelter for the night? Let's go then." she said as she picked up her side of the litter. Nodding everyone else grabbed a side and followed the girl through the forest.  
  
As the sun began to sink from the sky they finally reached their destination a cave that seemed to have been deserted for sometime. Once they reached it they placed the litter down and Kagome put a barrier around it to keep its contents safe she said to the questioning looks from the group.   
  
Nodding they all began to set up camp Kagome and Shippo gathering wood and Sango and Miroku getting water and some edible plants. They stayed together as they did their work. When they got farther from the camp Miroku finally asked the question that had been bothering him. "Why did you stop me when I was going to ask the Lady Krystal about her being an exception to the rule?"  
  
Kagome straightened from her bent over position in gathering wood and looked at him her eyes wise. "Where you watching her eyes as she spoke Miroku-san?" she asked him.  
  
She shook his head no.  
  
"I didn't think so. Whatever the reason it most likely wasn't on her own free will. She's sad about whatever it is that happened. No point in breaking open old wounds for now. We just met her and I don't think we should pry yet. If we spend more time with her she might find herself willing to tell us but she just met us now so I don't think she'd want to tell us about it." she said looking at both Miroku and Sango pointedly.  
  
They both nodded in understanding slightly taken a back by her wisdom.  
  
"Got everything?" she asked grinning widely at them. They nodded again. "Then let's go." she said grabbing Shippo's hand skipping back to the cave with him.  
  
Sango and Miroku looked towards each other grinning nervously. "She scares me sometimes." Miroku confided to her. She nodded in agreement.  
  
A shout up ahead told them they were being left behind. They then ran to catch up with her.  
  
End Chapter   
  
Hope you enjoyed once again I'm left the evil job of updating for ForestSprite so yea please r&r the story thanx for reading  
  
SmilingKitsune 


	3. chp 3

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say that I don't own them? Hm looks like I just did. Don't own yyh or inu characters so there :P  
  
Meeting New People  
  
Story by ForestSprite but put up by SmilingKitsune cause she wouldn't hehehe  
  
Reaching the destination  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The next morning they got up bright and early having a quick breakfast of ramen noodles before heading out again. The group was silent as they followed their guide through the forest.  
  
She moved with great ease never making a sound. Even with all the bracelets on her she didn't make a sound which was quite amazing. She reminded Kagome in a way of elves. They were known as the fair people and she, Krystal, seemed to fit that bill. Actually their guide had taken to asking them to call her Krys instead of her full name saying she preferred that anyways to which they had agreed to. Not asking while under the weighted glare of Kagome who was keeping them from asking to many questions.  
  
For the next few days the group traveled non stop as they headed to their original destination hoping Krys really knew where it was they were going in the first place before they reached an outbreak in the forest.   
  
They paused at the edge looking at the huge castle before them. It seemed she truly had known where it was they wanted to go. "This is where we depart." Krys said as she turned back to walk away into the forest.  
  
"Oh no you don't." Kagome said grabbing her. "You lied to us the first day you met us you know. Something you were hoping no one would pick up on but I did. The animals may have reported our being there but you were there because Lord Sesshomaru told you to be there and lead the way. You're coming with us to the castle so we can make sure he knows you completed your duties." she said grinning evilly at the flustered Krys.  
  
"He'll know when you enter the castle grounds." she said when she finally brought herself all together.  
  
"Maybe, but after completing a duty one always has to report back to the superior who ordered the mission to be done. You're not completing your orders." she said happily dragging the girl behind her leaving Sango and Miroku behind with the litter watching them with huge sweatdrops.  
  
"She truly is scary." Miroku said.   
  
"I can see a little bit of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha in her." Sango said in reply watching their friend dragging their guide to see her adopted big brother as she called him as he and Inuyasha had accepted her into their family after they had finally gotten along after the final battle with Naraku. They did a blood exchange ritual giving her a little of their blood so she'd be known as part of their family.  
  
Sango glanced down at the litter. "Inuyasha you're going to miss out on a lot." she said sadly.  
  
Miroku nodded then bent down to pick up the litter again. Sango too picked up one side and they carried it down to the huge gates that stood before the castle that belonged to Sesshomaru.  
  
*With Kagome and Krys*  
  
Kagome raced to the gate waving to the guards who were manning it happily. They all greeted her as they opened it for her. Shouting a cheerful thank you she took off dragging the forest sprite behind her trying to find her big brother which didn't take that long.   
  
As she turned a corner she ran into someone and was thrown backwards. She fell on her bottom with a oof. Krys just stood there watching the grumbling Kagome on the ground. "Watch where you're going." an irritated voice said.   
  
Kagome's head shot up as she glared at the owner of the irritated voice. "Is that anyway to greet me Sesshomaru?" she said glaring up at him from the floor.  
  
Sesshomaru glanced down at her in surprise. "Well if you're going to be running around like a headless turkey then yes that is how I'll greet you." he replied a small smirk forming at his lips.  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him as Krys helped her to her feet.   
  
"Ah the wonders of siblings." she said.  
  
Sesshomaru glanced at her. "You brought them here safely." he said satisfied.  
  
She nodded her head. "I should get going back to the forest." she said turning back to leave.   
  
"Oh no you don't. You're going to stay with me for awhile. It's not much fun here with Jaken and Mr. Boring here." Kagome said a bit desperately jerking her head to Sesshomaru who glared at her. "And that pervert monk as well. Stay for awhile will you? I'm sure Lord Fluffy won't mind. Would you Fluffy-sama?" she said giving him a glare that said agree-or-else.  
  
He glared at her in return. "What did I tell you about that disgusting nickname you gave me?"  
  
She grinned. "Oh wait until the next demon council meeting. Can't wait to see the face on Lord Gendo's face when he hear's you introduced in as Lord Fluffy."  
  
"You can stay Krys as long as you keep her away from me." he said.  
  
She smiled at him nodding her head in agreement.  
  
"What does that mean?" Kagome demanded.  
  
"Exactly as you heard it."  
  
"Why you..."  
  
"Cat got your tongue sister?" She smiled as she followed them down the hallway arguing the whole way to the outside of the castle where they met servants who were carrying the litter that they had brought so far with them.  
  
They stopped arguing upon seeing it their faces going blank.  
  
Sesshomaru approached the litter and pulled back the blanket over it slowly revealing a sleeping silver haired dog eared man. Or at least he appeared to be sleeping. If one where to pull the blanket down a little more they would see the damage that had been done to him.  
  
Kagome walked to his side and leaned her head against him a bit trying to get comfort or offer comfort it was hard to tell. Maybe it was both.  
  
"He's so stupid." she murmured. "He was able to live after fighting Naraku but he had to go and get killed from some stupid weak demon that got lucky. It's not fair. Not fair at all." she said tears streaming from her eyes.  
  
Sesshomaru pulled the cover back in place then turned around with his arms wrapped around Kagome offering comfort as he led her back into the castle leaving everyone out on the lawn.  
  
Krys followed shortly behind stopping with Sesshomaru outside a beautiful room. "This will be your room while you are here." he said softly to the crying girl.  
  
Nodding she slipped free of his comforting embrace and walked over to the bed plopping down onto it. Sesshomaru cast an unsure glance at Krys who only shooed him out of the room.  
  
Looking once more at Kagome he left. Krys closed the door and walked toward Kagome trying her best to soothe her.   
  
Sango came in not long after with Shippo and they stayed there with her until she finally fell asleep.  
  
Sango looked at the tired Krys. "What are your plans?"  
  
She looked at Sango tiredly. "I was planning on leaving right away, but I can't leave knowing Kagome is like this. I will be staying for awhile."  
  
Nodding Sango stood up stretching looking at the now peacefully sleeping Kagome who had Shippo curled up next to her. "Do you have a room?"   
  
Krys nodded her head.   
  
"Good. I'll be going to sleep. It's been a long time since any of us have been able to be somewhere so safe and it has been a long journey." she said as she walked out the door.  
  
Krys nodded her head again keeping her eyes on the sleeping girl. "What is it about you Kagome, that you can make everyone around you feel equal even when they are not?" she asked softly in a confused voice. "You are so....you see the good in everyone no matter what they are, human, demon, forest sprites. You are a special person." she said slipping a blue stoned ring off her finger with a small silver crest on it and placed it on the sleeping girls ring finger noticing another ring on her hand. This one had a purple crescent moon with the crest for the House of the West. She smiled. "It seems Sesshomaru feels the same way about you as I do my lady." she said as she walked out of the room.  
  
End chapter  
  
ok another chapter done. So what do you think? I'll be bringing in the yyh gang in the next chapter or two i don't know yet they were supposed to show up in here yet i ended up changing my mind and did this so i'll have to wait and see  
  
ForestSprite  
  
^^ yay another chappy hope you guys enjoyed. r&r  
  
SmilingKitsune 


	4. chp 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho not talented enough to have come  
  
up with it first.  
  
ok some people might have been confused with the ring thing at the end of the last  
  
chapter but it will be explained in this one so that hopefully you'll catch onto the  
  
importance of the rings  
  
Meeting New People  
  
Story by ForestSprite but put up by SmilingKitsune cause she wouldn't hehehe  
  
Another day another battle for ones life  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kagome shot up in her bed her small frame shook hard. She raised a small hand to her  
  
head wiping off some of the cold sweat as she closed her eyes trying to remember her  
  
dream that she had. She sat there peacefully taking deep even breaths as her dream  
  
slowly came back to her before she shot her eyes open in fear breaking the vision.  
  
She shakily climbed out of her bed careful so as not to waken the small sleeping kitsune  
  
on her bed as she moved carefully in the darkness of the room to find something to wear.  
  
Finally picking out some clean pants and a forest green shirt she pulled on her black  
  
cloak, grabbed her sword belting it to her waist, picked up her bow and arrows strapping  
  
them to her back and stepped lightly out the room softly closing the door behind her. She  
  
moved with a catlike grace down the hallway to a large door. Nodding her head regally at  
  
one of the servants they opened the door for her and she stepped outside into the chilly  
  
morning air shivering as some of the morning fog danced around her.   
  
She smiled softly and made her way toward the large gate and waved hi to the sleepy  
  
looking guards. They waved back to her and opened the gates for her not even  
  
questioning what she was doing out so early in the morning. She passed through the  
  
otherside of the gate and signaled them to close it again as she made her way to the  
  
forest.  
  
Two Days Later  
  
Sesshomaru, Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Krys stood in a large study room. Sango hugged  
  
a red eyed puffy faced Shippo to her as she looked on worried outside a large window  
  
and Miroku sat in a corner by himself not even bothering to look up at anyone as he  
  
nervously pulled at his monk robes or twitched the staff he held so closely to him.  
  
Krys stood close to Sesshomaru looking down lost in thought and Sesshomaru sat looking  
  
increasingly agitated as he waited for one of his servants to come back with some new  
  
news for them.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama is she ok?" a broken voiced Shippo asked the demon lord.  
  
"I hope so." he replied shortly to which Shippo nodded his head and cuddled closer to  
  
Sango.  
  
From within the room a loud knocking was heard and Sesshomaru answered with a  
  
prompt come in. The door creaked open and in the doorway stood a tall male with sharp  
  
narrowed golden eyes, long black hair that hung freely down his back and was garbed in  
  
all black clothing.  
  
"My lord." he said bowing respectfully to Sesshomaru. "We have not found her yet. We  
  
found her trace hours ago and have been following it, but it stops in the middle of a field  
  
and disappears completely right there....." he paused trying to figure out a way to word  
  
his next few sentences.  
  
"And?" Sesshomaru asked trying to hold his cool.  
  
"My lord." the demon said a bit hesitantly. "Where her tracks disappear we picked up  
  
something in her scent. She was terrified and tired. From what we could gather while  
  
following her trail before she reached that clearing was she had been running from  
  
something. We also found a bunch of blood....." he paused again. "It was hers."  
  
"You are dismissed." the demon lord said calmly to the demon who nodded his head and  
  
took his leave closing the door behind him.  
  
"Who would have wanted to do that to Kagome?" Sango asked quietly as Shippo cried  
  
softly into her shoulder after hearing the news.  
  
"She made many enemies during her time here in the past." Miroku said quietly. "I doubt  
  
they were all going to forget about her and how she had been able to foil their plans so  
  
many times."  
  
"This just doesn't seem right." Sango murmured. "She shouldn't have to go through all  
  
this. She doesn't even belong in this time period yet here she is stuck in the past while no  
  
doubt her family is worried sick about her or even thinks of her as dead."   
  
Krys's ears perked up slightly. So the stories were true. The girl truly wasn't from this  
  
time but from the future and the other tales about her being stuck here also proved to be  
  
true. She shook her head sadly for the poor girl who was god only knows where going  
  
through something most likely terrible.  
  
"What about the Shikon no Tama?" Miroku asked suddenly.  
  
Sango's head shot up in worry as she to had come to the conclusion about her friend.  
  
"She doesn't carry it with her right now. She gave it to me for safe keeping for now while  
  
she was here in the castle." Sesshomaru said to them. Though he too would have been  
  
extremely more worried then he was now if she was carrying it with her.  
  
In the forest somewhere  
  
Four boys traveled through the forest one of the boys one with greased back hair  
  
grumbling something that seemingly sounded like stupid toddler and his stupid missions.  
  
"Couldn't he have at least given us a mission that takes place in our time." the boy  
  
growled out angrily.  
  
"Calm down Yusuke. I'm sure he has his reason for sending us to the feudal era instead  
  
of having us do this within our time." a boy with long red hair said his emerald green  
  
eyes sparkling in amusement at his friends impatient self.  
  
"Of course he has his reasons for sending you guys here Kurama." a blue hair girl said  
  
appearing by the boys side. "He didn't have much time to explain as he was worried  
  
about something else, but in this time there was a battle that took place not to long ago  
  
against an evil demon known as Naraku for the shards of the Shikon no Tama." she said.  
  
"You mean that story is true Botan?" Yusuke asked surprised to the girl.  
  
"You mean you actually know the story?" she asked surprised.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" he growled. "Practically everyone knows that story."  
  
A tall dorky looking red head kid nodded his head in agreement. "I'm surprised that story  
  
passed into the human realm." Kurama said as another of the boys with spiky black hair   
  
nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"That is a story well known in the demon realm as well." Kurama explained to the two  
  
humans.  
  
"Hn. So you are telling us this story is true?" the short demon said.  
  
"Never thought you'd ask Hiei." Botan said. "Yes it is real, but what most people didn't  
  
know was after the battle the inu-hanyou demon was killed in a battle as the shard  
  
hunting group tried to gather together the rest of the jewel shards that they didn't have."  
  
"So what does this have to do with us?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Hold on a sec. silly." Botan said cheerfully. "Ok anyways after his death it somehow  
  
allowed the evil hanyou to come back."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Exactly. No one knows about it yet either and with everything that has been going on  
  
here it will affect our time as well soon because the death of the hanyou wasn't supposed  
  
to happen so the past has been altered which will affect our future if we don't kill this  
  
demon."  
  
"Ok so let's find the bastard and kick his ass in." Yusuke said as if it were the easiest  
  
thing in the world.  
  
"It's not that easy. The only one who'd be able to find him would be the miko from the  
  
group. It seems she has some kind of blood bond with the evil demon so she's probably  
  
the only one to know he's still alive but just thinks it's just her imagination that she's  
  
thinking he's still alive."  
  
"This is messed up." Yusuke growled.  
  
"How did this bond form?" Kurama asked curiously.  
  
"Somewhere in the battle the two were both injured had cuts on them and stuff you know  
  
and his blood mixed with her getting into her body."  
  
"Wouldn't it affect her miko abilities?"  
  
"You'd think so but when it got into her, her body purified his blood turning it into  
  
another power for her to wield."  
  
"Which is?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"The ability to see the future."  
  
"Kami." Yusuke said. "My cousin would love to hear this. She used to tell me the story a  
  
lot but then she disappeared not to long ago."   
  
"You heard this story from your cousin?"  
  
"Yea she would tell me each individual battle that took place and how each member in  
  
the group was met and how they met the demon lord of the west and how the miko was  
  
almost killed when pulling free the demon sword the tetsusaiga and how the demon lord  
  
met the small child that later followed him a lot."  
  
"She told you all that?" Botan asked surprised with Kurama and Hiei looking at him a bit  
  
surprised as well.  
  
"That isn't possible." Hiei said. "No one knows that. Not even the demons know that."  
  
"Yea well she did ok." Yusuke said defending his cousin.   
  
"It isn't possible. She must have been making them up." Botan said agreeing with the  
  
short demon.   
  
"Are you calling my cousin a liar?" Yusuke growled at them. "She wouldn't lie about  
  
stuff like that. She knows a lot."  
  
Botan cocked her head to the side a bit surprised by how much Yusuke was defending his  
  
cousin. "You really care about your cousin don't you?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Why shouldn't I? She's the only one who's believed in me for the longest time until  
  
Keiko." he muttered.  
  
"She wasn't at your funeral though. Wouldn't she have been there at least?" Botan asked  
  
curiously.  
  
"She disappeared somewhere. No one knows where she went to." he said darkly. "Look  
  
my cousin is older then me if she goes somewhere I'm not gonna bug her about it ok?  
  
Besides she showed up not long after and helped me train for awhile working on my  
  
fighting. She's probably a close match for Genkai. Kami knows I can never beat her  
  
when I fight her."  
  
This caught everyone's attention. Someone that could beat Yusuke and he didn't fly off  
  
the handle about it. "What?" he said seeing the looks cast his way. "She's the one who  
  
got me into fighting in the first place. When we were younger we got attacked in a park  
  
and her little brother got injured and she got totally pissed and kicked major ass. She then  
  
later taught me some fighting but after she got into so many fights she was sent away to  
  
another school to get her away from me because they thought I was the bad influence."  
  
he said with a snort of laughter. "Anyways after she left she didn't fight as much but  
  
something happened from what I got from her brother after her fifteenth birthday because  
  
she was soon working out and training again. Hell I was gonna be thirteen soon after that.  
  
Then when I was fourteen she was sixteen. She's old enough to take care of herself."  
  
"You really miss her don't you?" Botan asked softly.  
  
"What's a year and a half between family?" he asked in reply walking off.  
  
The others exchanged quick surprised glances before hurrying to catch up with him when  
  
they found him in a clearing not far ahead standing still.  
  
"Yusuke?" Botan asked.  
  
"Shh. Do you guys hear it?" he asked  
  
Kurama looked at him quizzically but focused his hearing to the surrounding area when  
  
he picked up the sounds of fighting. The next thing he knew a black blur was thrown  
  
against a tree in the clearing. Everyone turned to look at the figure which appeared to be  
  
a female as she slid down to the ground. The girl weakly pulled herself into a standing  
  
position muttering a few choice words as she stumbled a bit.  
  
Into the clearing lumbered a huge bear demon followed closely by a cat demon. "Girl."  
  
the bear rumbled. "Where is it?"  
  
"In a place where you'll never get it you fool." the girl spat out.  
  
"Hold your tongue princess." the cat demon purred softly to her. "We don't want the lord  
  
to come and save you."  
  
"I don't need him to come and save me." she shot back as she held her hands before her  
  
like she was holding a bow. "Celestial arrow." she cried letting her back arm release the  
  
invisible string. Before her a pink energy gathered together forming a pure arrow of  
  
energy that shot right through the cat demon turning it to dust.  
  
"Bastard that was for trying to kidnap me in the first place," she said as she repeated the  
  
same process as before "and this was for making me try to mate with you. See you in  
  
hell. Tell my incarnate I said hello." she said to the bear as she shot at him watching him  
  
turn to dust.  
  
She stumbled a bit leaning against a tree. "Well a new trick I learned today." they could  
  
hear her mutter from their spot.  
  
Kurama turned a curious look toward Botan to find the girl itching to go and heal the  
  
injured girl and was gonna ask her what they were gonna do when the injured girl  
  
suddenly shot up straight on high alert trying to find something.  
  
"What the hell?" she cried out as suddenly a bunch of spikes were thrown at her. She  
  
dodged to the side going into a head dive pulling into a somersault. She quickly leapt to  
  
her feet placing her weight on her left leg when she winced.  
  
Kurama watched interested. It appeared she had sprained her right ankle and the way she  
  
looked right now he wasn't sure she'd last to much longer.  
  
She did a back flip out of the way as more spikes were shot at her then leapt for a tree  
  
branch right above her head pulling herself up into it swinging onto it then letting go she  
  
fell toward the ground slamming her fist into the ground. "Earth shield." she cried out as  
  
the earth rose before her effectively deflecting more spikes away. "Where are you? Show  
  
yourself coward." she shouted as the shield dropped and she dodged more spikes. "Is this  
  
the only attack you know?"   
  
Kurama watched surprised as the girl just kept dodging attacks that came from all over.  
  
What was she doing? Shouldn't she be looking for her enemy instead of getting beat?  
  
Then he saw it. As she moved he noticed a faint pink light attached to her hand that  
  
whipped around the clearing.  
  
A cry of pain was heard as the girl spun once again. "Gotcha." she cried leaping into the  
  
trees. A loud crash was heard as she came back down with a hawk demon whom she  
  
pinned to the ground right away.   
  
"Who are you and who do you work for?" she growled at him.  
  
"Why should I tell you that princess?"  
  
"I'm getting real sick of people calling me that. The name's not princess asshole. I'm  
  
you're worst nightmare." she said as her hands that pinned him down began to glow pink.  
  
The demon below her began to writhe in pain as the pink light burned into his skin.  
  
"Damn it. He didn't tell me that you're a miko." the demon gasped out painfully.  
  
"Who?" she prompted.   
  
"You're own worse nightmare miko." he cried as he kicked her off of him throwing her  
  
into a tree. The girl hit it hard slumping to the ground as the demon moved toward her.  
  
"I'm going to finish you off now." he said as he moved to pin her to the tree but she  
  
pulled herself up and leapt at him and they disappeared in a speedy blur that made it  
  
hard to make out what was going on.  
  
"She's fast." Kurama murmured.  
  
Yusuke shook his head in agreement. Not even Hiei was this fast and Hiei himself was  
  
having a hard time keeping up with the battle. All you could make out were crashes and  
  
the sound of metal on metal. They were using weapons it seemed and every now and then  
  
one of them would go through a tree knocking it to the ground.  
  
Finally a loud crash was heard and before them appeared the girl in a crouch her clothes  
  
were torn and hardly hung onto her small frame and the demon was dead with a sword in  
  
his heart.  
  
The girl tried to stand up but only fell back you could make out the hiss of pain as she did  
  
this. At that point and time another demon entered the clearing or it appeared to be a  
  
demon. It was a beautiful girl with long blonde hair that hung freely down her back and  
  
she was outfitted in a black cloak and a long forest green dress with slits up to her thighs  
  
that accented her narrow green eyes. Strapped to her sides was two swords, and in her  
  
hands was a staff. She moved with a sure swiftness that didn't even let her bracelets, she  
  
wore on both her ankles and wrist, make a sound at all. On her right arm you could make  
  
out a rose tattoo. The girl made her way to the injured girl who had turned her attention  
  
to her.   
  
"Are you ok?" the demon girl asked a bit worriedly.  
  
"Who are you?" the injured girl asked confused looking at the girls tattoo.  
  
"Oh!" she exclaimed. "It's me Krys. The dragon tattoo isn't my real symbol I usually try  
  
to hide the rose." she explained watching as the girl pull herself up.  
  
"Krys!" the girl cried out as she reached out to her. The girl Krys rushed to the girl  
  
catching her as she fell.  
  
"Kag-chan you have no idea just how happy I am that I gave you that ring." Krys  
  
explained to the injured girl.  
  
"You mean this thing Krys?" she asked waving her hand in front of the girls face showing  
  
a blue stoned ring.   
  
"It allowed me to trace you but it seemed you had been in a sealed off area earlier then  
  
huh?"  
  
"Oh god it was horrible. They put this necklace on me and it didn't allow me to use my  
  
powers."  
  
"Where is it Kagome?" Krys asked worriedly.  
  
"I think when I forced myself to use my powers it was trying so hard to restrain me by  
  
hurting me that it blew." the girl said fingering around her neck where a line was burnt in  
  
around it.  
  
The other girl hissed in sympathy. "Don't worry. Your brother is coming. You had us all  
  
worried. Shippo especially."  
  
"How's my son?" the girl asked quickly.   
  
"Shh. Don't worry Sango-chan has been taking care of him.   
  
"Thank god. Fluffy-sama must not be too happy with me huh?"  
  
"Not really. He just wants to kill the people who took you."  
  
The other girl chuckled a bit. "Sounds like him." she stopped quickly laughing then as  
  
she cocked her head to the side. "Krys there are five people here. Two humans, two  
  
demons a fire apparition and a kitsune soul in a human body and a deity of death."  
  
The girl nodded as she gently set the injured girl on the ground and unsheathed one of her  
  
swords. "Step out." the girl commanded standing protectively in front of the injured girl.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want with my princess?"  
  
"God damn it if I hear that damn word one more time I'll kill someone." the other girl  
  
muttered weakly.   
  
"Yea well you are. If Sesshomaru were to die then you'll become queen of the Western  
  
Lands so get used to it."  
  
"Yea yea." she muttered. "So who are you five?" the girl asked as she used a tree to hold  
  
her up looking in the direction where they stood as they had yet to show themselves to  
  
her and her friend.  
  
"Kagome you're clothing." the other girl gasped seeing as how the girls clothing barely  
  
hung onto her. "Take this." she said pulling off her cloak and wrapping it around the girl.  
  
"Mind sharing who you people are yet?" the girl asked ignoring the other girl. "Fine if  
  
you want to do this the hard way...." she trailed off as she pointed her hand in the  
  
direction and a pink ball shot in their directions. With a jerk of her hand back to her she  
  
pulled the five toward her whom were all covered in the pink light.   
  
"Nice to see you've finally decided to show yourselves." she said cheerfully. "Now care  
  
to share your names?" she asked.  
  
The five peered at her trying to actually see her but she was so dirty and she was wearing  
  
a cloth that shadowed her eyes.   
  
"Umm. I'm Botan," the blue haired deity of death said. "and this is Yusuke, Kurama,  
  
Kuwabara and Hiei." she said pointing to each person as she named them.  
  
The girl although her eyes were unseen they could feel them looking them over before  
  
they rested on Yusuke for a long time finally irritating him.  
  
"Would you mind staring at someone else?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"Hold your tongue you." Krys said angrily.  
  
"Do not worry Krys." the girl said as she held her arms out in front of her creating a staff  
  
which she used to support herself as she walked to where she had trapped them in the  
  
light bubble.  
  
"Yusuke Urameshi?" the girl asked surprised as she neared it looking at the punk fighter.  
  
"How do you know that?" he questioned.  
  
"Family knows everything about family." she replied pulling the cloth up out of her face  
  
revealing herself. The girl had wide beautiful stormy eyes and milky white skin that was  
  
marred with a deep cut on her cheek. Her hair Kurama would bet was really pretty and  
  
silky when it was clean as of right now it was sticky with blood and a big mess.  
  
She released them from the light standing before them. Yusuke took a cautious step  
  
toward her then paused. His hand treacherously reached out to her but he jerked it back.  
  
He looked carefully at her.  
  
"This isn't possible." he murmured looking at her. "You can't be her. She disappeared a  
  
year and a half ago."  
  
The girl before him chuckled. "Do you really think she would have stayed away for so  
  
long Yusuke if she didn't have a reason? No unfortunately it is me ya Big Bear." she said.  
  
Throwing all caution to the wind he closed the distance between them and hugged her.  
  
"No one but you ever called me that Kagome Higurashi. My cousin."  
  
"I would hope not. That was my name for you. Now what in the seven hells are you doing  
  
in the Feudal Era cousin?" she asked releasing him as she stepped back to face him.  
  
"I could ask you the same." he muttered.  
  
"And yet I asked you first." she replied.  
  
"Just answer the princess's question." the other girl who had been forgotten growled out  
  
angrily.  
  
"Krys if I have to tell you one more time about that I will kill you myself. Or should I say  
  
Princess Krys?"  
  
The other girl sputtered. "How did you know?"  
  
"I wasn't sure at first but you just told me." Kagome said completely straight faced "We  
  
will discuss that later. Now Yusuke answer my question before I beat you to a pulp."  
  
Gulping Yusuke recounted his story with her then stopped waiting for her reaction.  
  
What she did was not what he expected. She burst out laughing. "You died? Oh my god  
  
and here I thought it was something serious that had you working as a spirit detective."  
  
she said chuckling.   
  
"How long have you known that I was a spirit detective?"  
  
"After I returned not to long ago after you must have been brought back to life. That was  
  
why I began to train you again." she said laughing again.  
  
"Fine I answered your question and told you why I'm here." he said.  
  
"Do you think maybe she could help us find the miko?" Botan asked him hesitatingly.  
  
"She must have been here long enough to know certain stuff."  
  
Yusuke looked thoughtful at that then nodded his head. "Kagome could you help us look  
  
for the miko that destroyed Naraku?"  
  
Kagome shook her head no.  
  
"Why is that? Do you not know where to find her or who she is?" Botan asked.  
  
"It is because you are looking right at her." a smooth voice intruded into the conversation  
  
breaking off whatever Kagome was going to say.  
  
She only nodded her head. "Yes what Fluffy just said." as she turned to look at a tall  
  
silver haired demon with narrow golden eyes and a purple crescent moon on his forehead  
  
with purple stripes on his cheeks.  
  
"What have I told you about that infuriating name?" he growled at her as he walked up to  
  
her hugging her.  
  
"That you hate it nii-chan (is that brother or is that sister god i can't remember help  
  
correct me if I am wrong.)" she replied as she hugged him back.  
  
"What about those demons that took you?" he asked her.  
  
"Hm. I beat you to them." she said.  
  
"What did they want?"  
  
"The usual. The jewel shards and in this case it was a bit different. They wanted me as  
  
well for a mate. Blech. Gross." she said stepping out of his embrace. "I'd prefer Koga  
  
over them." she muttered.  
  
"I truly hope you don't mean that you'd actually take him though." he replied.  
  
"Of course not. I have nothing but family love for the guy." she said with a silly grin on  
  
her face. "Ok you're here now where is my son?" she said looking around the forest.  
  
"Back at the castle with Sango and Miroku."  
  
"Good. He's safe then. No offense but I don't trust Jaken with them."  
  
"Neither do I." he replied as he looked at her state of clothing.  
  
Noticing she cocked an eyebrow at him. "I was fighting a bunch of lust crazed youkai ya  
  
know."  
  
"Let's get back to the castle then."   
  
"Sure Fluffy." she chirped.  
  
"Kag-san when did you get a son?" an infuriated Yusuke asked.  
  
She turned around to face the group. "Wow I forgot about you guys for a bit there." she  
  
said. "and it's my adopted son. For kami's sake Yusuke I'm 20 and you are 18. Do you  
  
not believe it is possible for me to have found a mate by this time?" she asked with an  
  
evil smile.  
  
"You probably have but I'm gonna have to kill him." Yusuke said in reply.  
  
"Oh you're so evil, but no I'm not married or mated as of yet." she said. "How about you  
  
and Keiko though?" her smile got even wider when he blushed a bit. "Married yet?"  
  
"Not yet." he mumbled.  
  
"He and Keiko aren't planning on getting married until his debt to Koenma is finished."  
  
Botan said.  
  
"I see and when will that be?"  
  
"Right after this case."  
  
Kagome smiled at him. "Will ya look at that. Hey Sessho-san someone gets to leave the  
  
family business of fighting and settle down." she said with a laugh.  
  
The demon lord nodded his head a bit.  
  
"Let's go home then Sesshomaru." she said walking up to him taking his hand.  
  
"Wait Kagome. Aren't you going to help us?" Botan asked.  
  
"I'd love too I assure you, but I have other duties to handle. How about this? You guys  
  
stay at the castle for awhile with us then go back and tell this Koenma person that I  
  
refuse your help and would have purified you all if you tried." she said.  
  
"Hn. I doubt you could do that." Hiei growled.  
  
"Don't test me demon." she said glaring at him.  
  
Suddenly a pink bolt of lightning shot at him hitting him on his arm as he tried to dodge  
  
it.  
  
"What was that?" Kurama asked a little bit worried when his friend growled in pain.  
  
"That was just a small amount of my purifying energy. I assure you that you don't want  
  
to see the rest of it." she said as she turned her back on the group and began to walk away  
  
with the stoic demon lord and the girl Krys.  
  
"If you're coming with us follow. If not then go wherever your heart takes you." she said  
  
simply.   
  
Yusuke looked from his friends to his cousin and with a shrug of his shoulders took off  
  
after her.   
  
"I guess we know where Yusuke is going." Botan said. "Now what about you boys?"  
  
Kurama casting his glance at Hiei who nodded went the same way as Yusuke with  
  
Kuwabara and Botan following.  
  
end chappy  
  
yay i'm done that was kind of long hope you all enjoyed it ForestSprite  
  
hey guyz ya know the routine r&r this was kind of a long chapter but it was neat  
  
SmilingKitsune 


	5. chp 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho not talented enough to have come  
  
up with it first.  
  
Meeting New People  
  
Story now done by SmilingKitsune because after the last chapter ForestSprite didn't write  
  
anymore for the story and has given me full permission to continue on with her story. Let  
  
the fun begin.   
  
Interesting Happenings  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kagome was sitting talking to Yusuke when the rest caught up with them the tall demon  
  
lord nowhere to be seen and it appeared the other girl had left as well because she too  
  
was nowhere to be seen, but then they heard Kagome laugh and look at someone in a  
  
tree. The branches swayed a bit and you could make out the girls slight form high above.  
  
Kagome tossed something at her and the girl caught it and threw it back. The girl avoided  
  
it by grabbing Yusuke and holding him in front of her like a shield allowing him to take  
  
the blow for her.  
  
Kagome was laying on the ground laughing as Yusuke grumbled. He said something to  
  
her and she sat up and hugged him affectionately and replied in kind. Nodding his head  
  
he returned the hug and the two stood up and walked into the castle.  
  
Not sure what to do the four stood where they were when Krys jumped down before them  
  
noiselessly. "The two needed to talk. Follow me. Lord Sesshomaru has told me the rooms  
  
you'll be staying in tonight." she turned and began to walk away and they followed not  
  
far behind.  
  
"How did you meet Kagome?" Botan asked.  
  
"I was given orders to find her and bring her back with the lords younger brother's dead  
  
body." she said shortly.  
  
"Out of curiousity has Kagome been acting strange or anything out of the ordinary?"  
  
"I feel that would be pressing into my ladies personal business, and I do not know her all  
  
that well to know of such things. The people to ask about that would be her kit, the  
  
demon exterminator, monk, my lord or my lady herself."  
  
Botan gave a small sigh.   
  
"What in particular is it that you are looking for?" she asked not even looking back as she  
  
led them through the many corridors.  
  
"The information we received for this mission from our boss told us that after the death  
  
of Inuyasha Naraku would rise again."  
  
The girl froze in her steps. "I assure you if you are joking it is not the least bit funny." she  
  
said angrily her voice ice cold.  
  
"It is not a joke onna. He is back and she is supposed to know about it somehow through  
  
a bond she formed with him." Hiei replied in kind.  
  
The girl spun around to face them her eyes cold and angry. "I do not know what you are  
  
playing at but I know for a fact that he was killed. Lord Sesshomaru and Princess  
  
Kagome made sure of it." she hissed angrily. "If you will here are you rooms." she said  
  
pointing to five different rooms. "I have business to take care of. Figure out which room  
  
you'll be staying in on your own." she stated coldly as she walked off.  
  
"Is it just me or is she angry at the information we gave her?" Botan asked a bit surprised.  
  
"She seems to be protective of Kagome." Kurama noted.  
  
"Hell everyone here seems to be protective of her. Did you see the guards when we  
  
arrived with a battered Kagome? They looked ready to beat us as if we were the ones  
  
who did it." a familiar voice said.  
  
"Hello Yusuke." Botan said to the somewhat cheerful boy. "Did you have a nice talk with  
  
your cousin?"  
  
He shrugged. "It was cut short. Some lords arrived just now and she had to go and take  
  
care of it because it seems Sesshomaru has left the castle right now."  
  
"Isn't she a bit young to be doing something of this nature. Isn't she only 18."  
  
"That's not young at all and by the way she's 20." a childish voice said. "Sesshomaru  
  
himself has been doing it since the age of about 9 though not to the extents he's been  
  
pushing her to do it to. He's hoping if he can get her grounded here she won't go off  
  
anymore on her wanderings where she is most likely to get herself killed. This causes  
  
many a argument among the two though. She just doesn't want to do that."  
  
They looked around trying to find the owner of the voice when a furry ball was suddenly  
  
perched on Yusuke's shoulder. "So you're her cousin? I can see it. Especially in the  
  
powers." the kid mused. He leapt lightly off him and suddenly appeared by Botan  
  
standing on her shoulder now. He looked to be around 10 or so.  
  
"Deity of Death I presume? Stay away from the local monk. He's a pervert who asks  
  
every pretty girl he meets to bear his child. Also ignore his bullshit about a curse. It's  
  
gone."   
  
Botan looked surprised at the kid who just grinned at her two small pointy fangs showing.  
  
"Who exactly are you?" she asked blinking her pink eyes perplexed.  
  
His eyes lit up in amusement and his ears flicked back and forth a bit and his tail  
  
twitched behind him. He stood up straight and jumped off her doing a flip and landing on  
  
the ground in front of her very cat like and did a graceful bow sweeping the ground. He  
  
truly wasn't all that tall. "The name's Shippo Higurashi." he said.  
  
Botan couldn't help it. She cooed at how cute he was and picked him up hugging him to  
  
her. The small boy didn't seem to mind at all as if he was used to this happening all the  
  
time. Which of course the deity didn't doubt. He truly was a cutie.  
  
"What kind of demon are you?" she asked holding him out in front of her taking in the  
  
small paws and tail that waved behind him.   
  
"I am a kitsune." he said proudly.  
  
"Did you say your name is Shippo Higurashi? That'd make you Kagome's adopted son  
  
right?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Of course. If I was her true son I wouldn't be a full demon."  
  
"How did she adopt you?" Kurama asked curiously.  
  
The kitsune gave a small snort. "If you're wondering if she adopted me the demon way  
  
then yes she did. Didn't even flinch."  
  
Kurama's eyes widened a bit and Hiei himself looked a bit surprised. Yusuke shot  
  
questioning looks to the two demons.   
  
"Mind sharing what's so amazing about it?" he asked annoyed.  
  
"Most humans never adopt youkai as their own and if they do it's usually done by human  
  
way. The demon way magic as well as the exchange of blood is involved." Kurama  
  
explained.  
  
"Why is there anything bad about it?"  
  
"As a miko her blood would most likely have purified the boys if she didn't truly want to  
  
adopt him or if she didn't have enough control over her powers she also would have  
  
purified him and his blood in her body would have hurt her. Am I correct?" he asked  
  
looking at the boy who looked at him slightly impressed.  
  
"Yea she was laid up for about a week or two there." he said nodding his head.  
  
Yusuke swore and the small boy frowned suddenly. "You guys have met Krys?"   
  
They nodded.   
  
"What have you done to get her so pissed?" he asked wrapping his arms around himself  
  
shivering.  
  
"What do you mean?" Botan asked curiously as she picked the boy up wrapping him in a  
  
hug trying to relieve some of the pain.  
  
"KRYS!!" an angry cry was heard throughout the castle and the boy seemed to relax a bit  
  
at the voice. "TURN DOWN THE POWER A BIT WOULD YA? YOU'RE GONNA  
  
END UP KILLING SOME OF THE PEOPLE HERE WHO ARE SENSITIVE TO YOUR  
  
POWERS."  
  
The boy in Botan's arm soon stopped his shaking as he looked to the koorime. "It hurts?"  
  
he asked.  
  
They looked questioningly to the short demon to see him fighting to stay concious.  
  
"Here." the boy said tossing blue fire at the demon that surrounded him covering him up.   
  
"What have you done kid?" Yusuke asked surprised looking at the fire.  
  
"Helping your friend." the boy said shortly watching and waiting. Soon the fire  
  
disappeared and the demon was standing there as if nothing happened.  
  
"Helped?" he asked.  
  
"Hn."  
  
The boy nodded his head shortly. "My mom had to do that to me too once when someone  
  
had similar abilites as Krys."  
  
"What just happened?"  
  
"Krys is a forest sprite. Forest person. Sometimes known as an elf." the boy said looking  
  
at them each in turn as he began to speak. "The one thing they fear most is that a fire will  
  
ravage their homes so one of their abilities is to affect fire and as a carrier of fire even if  
  
it isn't all that much especially not compared to your friend it hurts because it affects a  
  
part of us. It really does hurt. Think of when you were fighting Suzaku, Yusuke. When he  
  
was using that lightning attack thing on you it hurt a lot right?"  
  
Yusuke nodded his head not even bothering to find out how the kid knew about that  
  
fight. "It's something like that except it's a lot deeper. It affects the soul. Like having  
  
your soul taken from you. Well I can't really say it like that considering the only one who  
  
knows how that feels is Kagome and she won't tell anyone or talk about it when the pain  
  
comes."  
  
"What about her soul?"  
  
"Keep your shirt on Yusuke. You know this part of the story. Kagome told it to you. Just  
  
not as it happening to herself but the miko in her stories which was her. Man I'm  
  
confusing myself." he shook his head.  
  
"You mean that story about Kikyo taking the soul from the miko and the girl getting it  
  
back all but a small part of it was true and it happened to Kagome?"  
  
"Bingo." he said sounding oddly a lot like Botan.  
  
"Doesn't she have it back yet? Isn't Kikyo dead?"  
  
"Oh if only. She disappeared after the battle with Naraku."  
  
"Naraku's dead?" Yusuke asked seeing if he could get any information out of the kid.  
  
"Yea right and I'm a bunny rabbit. The easter rabbit to be exact." he said sarcastically.  
  
"Look I'm a kid they don't tell me anything so I don't know anything. Even if I did know  
  
anything it's not my place to say anything." he said a small smile on his face.  
  
"So he's not dead?" Kurama pressed ignoring the rabbit comment.  
  
The boy cocked his head slightly to the side looking at them curiously. "The best person  
  
to ask would be Kagome." he said in a tone that clearly said he'd say no more.  
  
Yusuke looked down at the boy briefly in wonder at how mature he seemed. Maybe it has  
  
something to do with all he's been through he mused silently to himself.  
  
"Look I got to go to the kitchen and find Rin. Enjoy yourselves and don't piss Krys off to  
  
much." he said as he bounded off.  
  
"He's odd." a female voice said further down the hallway from them. Her voice could be  
  
clearly heard across the distance.  
  
"He's a lot like his mother." a male voice said.  
  
"Definitely a mix between her and Inuyasha." the female voice said agreeing.   
  
"The stupid hanyou didn't know when to keep his voice shut." another male said his  
  
voice deeper.  
  
"Kag-chan did her best to raise him though through all those hard times. She did a  
  
magnificent job if I do say so myself." the female said.  
  
"Of course you do." the first male said. "She's like your sister and he's adopted you as  
  
his aunt."  
  
"Jealous?" the girl taunted. "Maybe if you'd stop groping his kaa-san he'd adopt you as  
  
his uncle I mean look he adopted wolf face." the girl said chuckling.  
  
The second male growled in a low warning tone at her. "Watch it woman. I only took  
  
that from the mutt."  
  
"Of course. Gomen." the girl said laughter in her voice.  
  
"DAMN IT WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO GET PEACE HERE? YOU THREE GET TO  
  
THE CONFERENCE ROOM NOW OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES LATER."  
  
Kagome's angry voice was heard through the castle again.  
  
"Do you think we should go?" the female asked.  
  
"I don't know." the first male said in a thoughtful voice.  
  
"Look you guys don't have to be as scared of her as I do." the second male said. "I'm  
  
definitely going now."  
  
"Chicken?" the female said.  
  
"No but I'll be ash soon if I don't show up."  
  
"That's true." the girl mused. "We should go if only to save Koga's tribe from searching  
  
for a new leader."  
  
The male laughed at the expense of his companion. "Sorry man but it's very amusing."  
  
"You've spent to much time with the miko."  
  
"Of course. I spent the last what four years? with her. I was the third one in the group ya  
  
know." the male said.  
  
"Still don't know why she accepted you houshi-sama." the girl said in a long suffering  
  
voice.  
  
"I do." the man said.  
  
Suddenly a loud slap was heard and the female yelled out one word. "HENTAI!!"  
  
Finally from down the hallway appeared a young woman dressed in a black cat like suit  
  
with red armor on it carrying a katana at her hip and a large boomerang strapped to her  
  
back glaring at a man dressed in furs his long brown hair tied back who was laughing  
  
hard as he supported what appeared to be an unconcious male.  
  
The other male was dressed simply in a black robe with his jet black hair tied in a  
  
dragons tail at the back and on his one hand was a set of prayer beads.  
  
The girls eyes suddenly strayed toward them. "Hm looks like we got guests. Are these the  
  
people Kag-chan said we weren't supposed to accidentally kill?"  
  
"Looks like it." the conscious male laughed.   
  
"Koga why are you caring that pathetic excuse of a monk with you?" the girl asked  
  
looking in distate at the man.  
  
"Because Sango you would have gone back for him later."   
  
She glared at him.   
  
"Do you guys mind?" a soft, deadly, angry voice inquired. They all turned in surprise to  
  
see Kagome dressed in a beautiful flowing black gown with slits to the knees, her dark  
  
hair was piled on the top of her head.  
  
"Sorry Kag-chan." the one Koga said.  
  
"So much for you guys being my assistances." she muttered looking at the unconscious  
  
monk with boredom. "He grope you again Sango?"  
  
"Yes that stupid perverted monk." she seethed.  
  
"Yet you like it." Kagome said nodding her head as she turned her back to them.  
  
Sango stood there with her mouth hanging open in surprise watching her friends  
  
retreating back. Her mouth opened and shut a couple of times before she seemed to  
  
regain full use of her voice again. "I do not like that pervert."  
  
"I didn't say you liked him." Kagome said turning around again to face them her eye  
  
arched up in amusement. "I just said you liked what he did to you, but this proves you  
  
like him."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"You were pretty quick to cover for him and what about the times when he's grope me?  
  
I've seen the way you glare at him or how about the time I knocked him out in the forest  
  
and we left him but the next morning I find him in the hut with us just beginning to wake  
  
up. I wonder how he got here. Maybe a certain demon exterminator does like him." she  
  
smiled. "Come now I want to get this meeting over with and then I'm going to find  
  
Sesshomaru and kill him for leaving me here purposefully knowing they would show  
  
up."  
  
Glaring at her Sango stalked past her and Koga came up next to her still holding the  
  
unconscious monk. "Leave Miroku in his room Koga. It will be an emberassment that I  
  
don't want to deal with today." she said smiling at him in turn. "Feel free to wander  
  
around. You are friends of my cousin making you my friends in turn. Enjoy yourselves  
  
hopefully everything will be taken care of before supper and we can talk then." she  
  
walked away agai not even looking at them as she addressed the last part to them.  
  
"Your cousin is interesting." Botan said with a bit of surprise in her voice.  
  
"She has total mood swings." Yusuke grumbled. "Watch out for them or you're in for a  
  
world of hurt." he turned on his heel and walked away.  
  
"Where are you going Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked him.  
  
"Going to look around. Kag gave us permission to do it and I'm curious." he said as he  
  
walked away.  
  
"Rin give that back." Shippo's voice bounced through the hallways. He came into view  
  
chasing a young girl that was probably a year younger then him. She was small and cute  
  
her short brown hair was put up in a one-sided ponytail dressed in a orange and white  
  
checkered kimono.   
  
"Catch me." she giggled.  
  
"That's it. I didn't want to resort to this but...." Shippo leapt at her knocking her to the  
  
ground where he began to tickle her. "Hah I got you now. Do you yield?"  
  
"Never." she laughed.  
  
"To bad, I guess I'll have to continue torturing the hostage." he replied. After a few  
  
minutes she finally gave in and handed him a small pouch.  
  
He stood up and hung it from his pants patting it and lent her a hand up. His eyes turned  
  
to the others who had watched this seeing as they had nothing better to do. "Well it  
  
seems we meet again." he grinned.   
  
"Rin meet some friends of kaa-san's. That's Botan, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara and hey  
  
where is Yusuke?"  
  
"Is that the one who is nee-chans cousin?" she asked him eagerly.  
  
"Yea." he murmured in reply.  
  
"He just left to wander around. Kagome gave him permission." Botan explained.  
  
"And you guys don't know what to do because you don't want to make it seem like  
  
you're intruding?" the kitsune asked. "I got the perfect idea. Hiei would probably like the  
  
dojo. It's one of the best and also has some really neat swords from Totousi. Hm.. maybe  
  
the rest of you would like to see the garden? It's really big because both Kagome and Rin  
  
love gardening and looking at plants."  
  
Botan smiled at him. She was beginning to think she would really like this little kid.  
  
"Sure show us the way." she said.  
  
"Hiei would you like to see the dojo?" he asked looking at the apparition.  
  
"You say Totousi?" Hiei asked slightly intrigued.  
  
"The one and only." the kit answered grinning. "He likes my mom so much that he  
  
agreed to stay around for awhile though he doesn't really trust Sesshomaru after that  
  
whole trying to kill him incident."  
  
Botan looked at him eagerly. "Could you tell me some of the stories? Only Yusuke has  
  
had the pleasure of knowing so much. This story is practically forgotten in the future and  
  
I've always wondered about it wanting to know more."  
  
He looked thoughtful for a bit. "Well I could tell you some things but the perfect story  
  
tellers are Miroku, Sango or kaa-san if you can get her to tell them. She is after all the  
  
only one that knows what happened in the first months of her traveling with Inuyasha."   
  
(I think that is correct right? She didn't meet Shippo until a couple of months later and I  
  
think I read somewhere they met Sango six months later. Do correct me if I am wrong. It  
  
really helps to have you guys let me know about mistakes that I make)  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"I didn't meet her and Inuyasha until at least several months after they began to tell you  
  
the truth. I don't really know what went on with those two. Most I have to say is I'm  
  
surprised they hadn't killed each other within a few days of knowing each other."  
  
"That bad?" Botan asked as the small kit started walking telling the story.   
  
"You have no idea." he chuckled.  
  
End chappy  
  
Actually I hadn't planned on making this chapter so long but hey hopefully you guys like  
  
it SmilingKitsune 


	6. chp 6

Disclaimer- I own nuffin so :P  
  
Stuff I say because I'm completely bored so :D Did you know that yokai means ghost; phantom not demon?  
Akurei means demon Unfortunately I've grown attached to the word yokai so I'm not about to change that but hey I felt like sharing that with you guys Did you know that Inuyasha's moms name is Izayoi?  
No? Me neither, not until now lol.  
OK so wasting your time with this stuff here is the story. Enjoy!  
  
Meeting New People SmilingKitsune  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Kagome was found sitting in the large garden later after the sun was going down. She sat on the ground a thoughtful expression marring her face, her head resting on her hands,  
legs drawn up close to her body.  
"Kagome?" Botan ventured carefully feeling bad about bothering the young woman.  
Kagome was instantly on her feet, a small dagger in hand. Botan backed away nervously as did the others. Seeing them there Kagome gave a sigh and put away the dagger in the small sheath by her hip.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Botan said still nervous.  
Kagome sat back on the ground. "I was just thinking. Today has been a long day." she said drawing her legs up again. "Forgive me, I'm supposed to act like a princess while here but I really don't like to and besides you are friends. I don't deem it really necessary." "We won't tell if you don't cuz." Yusuke said smiling at her his eyes taking in what most were missing. The saddness, pain and longing. As well as her desire to get out of there as soon as possible. "What can I help you with? It must be important seeing as you have all searched me out." "Kagome we need your help." Botan began.  
"I have already told you I can't help you guys. I have other business to take care of and besides I can't go back to the future. It seems Fate likes playing dirty tricks and is placing me here." she stood up looking at each of them straight in the eye. "I am very sorry that you have all come a very long way for nothing. Krys I am ready to go back in so you can stop watching me." she said calmly as she walked away. "Good-night." "But.... we didn't even get to tell her everything." Botan said.  
"Can't we just kill him ourselves?" Yusuke asked again.  
"I have already told you no." Botan said.  
"Look I don't like putting this on my cousin's shoulder ok?" he snapped. "She is obviously preoccupied with something or she would have agreed to help us already. I know her the best and I'm saying now that we leave her alone." "We can't do that." Botan replied trying to explain it to him.  
"Whatever." he muttered as he walked away as well.  
"Who would have thought that Yusuke actually cares about someone just as much as Keiko?" she said quietly.  
"Obviously we didn't." Kurama replied he turned to talk to Hiei to find that he was already gone. "Where did he go now?" "Where did who go?" Botan asked not even looking.  
"Hiei, he was here and now he's not." "You know Hiei, he does things his own way. I'm sure he's fine." she said distractedly.  
"I'm sure you're right. Good-night Botan." he said as he went towards his room  
  
"You can come out now." Kagome said calmly as she paused by her room, hand resting on the door knob. "How can I help you messenger of darkness?" she asked.  
"The bossssssss requessstsss your pressssenccce." the voice slithered.  
"I'm sure he does." she replied. "Unfortunately you will have to tell the asshole that I'm in need of sleep." "He will not like ttthhat." "He never does like bad news does he." she chuckled. "I'm giving you a chance to leave what happens after this I will not be held responsible for because I have warned you already." her voice turned hard all laughter gone.  
"I can not do tttthat." "What a pity." she turned around quickly poisoned dagger in hand and struck out at the creature earning a cry of pain.  
"You witch." it cried angrily.  
"No, just a miko." "I will make you pay." "Not if you die first. Good-bye." she threw the dagger at the thing charging it with her miko powers. Her eyes never wavered as people came in to see what was going on only watching as the thing crumbled to the ground turning into ash. "Kagome are you ok?" Sango asked looking at her friend worriedly.  
"Never better. I will see you all in the morning." she said not even looking at them she opened her door.  
"Kag-chan?" a voice broke through all the noise, a voice that made her feel very guilty.  
She kept her face down.  
"Kag-chan? Please." She couldn't help it. Her head shot up and she made eye contact with her cousin as he made his way towards her and hugged her small frame close to him.  
"Are you ok Kags?" "I'm fine now Yus-kun." she murmured softly. "I'm fine now." "What's all the commotion?" an old cracking voice asked.  
Everyone became silent as a demon with large eyes and a demonic cow followed behind him came down the hallway making their way toward the two cousins holding onto each other. "Kagome? Is everything fine?" the demon asked slowly blinking as he looked at her.  
The girl seperated from Yusuke and gave the man a small hug. "Totosai I am fine thank you. Your daggers are as amazing as your swords my dear friend." she said pointing to the spot where the demon had fallen the dagger stuck in the ground.  
He nodded his head slowly and made his way toward the ashes that lay in the spot. He knelt by them and carefully examined them. "Kagome?" he said turning to look at her holding a handful of the ash letting it sift through his fingers.  
She shook her head. "No Totosai don't say anything. I already know." she said.  
The others looked back and forth between them wondering what it was these two knew that they didn't. "I'm tired and in dire need of sleep. I have been kidnapped for the last two days and now am almost completely drained of any power I have left. I will see you all in the morning I am sure." Kagome said as she turned away from them all wishing them all one last good-night before disappearing behind her door.  
Sango hesitantly put her hand on her friends door only to be met by a force of energy that repelled her backwards. "I think she doesn't want anyone disturbing her." Miroku said blinking slowly.  
"I hope she's ok." Sango said sadly as she made her way to her room.  
"Where is Sesshomaru-sama?" Krys asked.  
"He's still out my lady." a servant replied.  
"Damn it." she muttered. "Everyone go back we are fine. I will make sure that the barrier is strengthened a bit more before I go lay down. Relax we have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow remember. Please with the coronation coming up in the next two weeks or so we have to be ready." The servants slowly made their way back to their quarters worried about the friendly miko was friend to them all. Krys shook her head obviously bothered by something.  
"This doesn't make sense." she muttered a hand rubbing at the temples on her forehead.  
"I was positive she'd be safe yet they are even making their way into the castle." "Krys." She spun around to find Sango standing outside her door looking thoughtful. "I don't think this has anything to do with the coronation Krys." "Why do you say that?" "It hasn't been announced yet. No one has any idea about it yet. It's something else besides that." "What could they possibly be after her for then?" "The Shikon?" Sango asked with a shrug. "To tell you the truth I'm thinking more along the lines that it's Kagome this time they want and not the jewel though it would be an added bonus." "That's it I'm standing guard tonight. I'm not letting anyone lay a finger, tentacle, claw or whatever on her." "Krys I know you're worried about her but you'll make her angry acting like this. Your actions imply that you don't think she can take care of herself and that she is weak. She doesn't like being thought of as weak and will fight you tooth and claw for you to leave her alone. Think about what I said princess." she said entering her room.  
"How is everyone figuring that out?" she demanded angrily leaning against Kagome's door ignoring the magic shield that burned at her skin. Shippo slowly made his way toward her with Rin and they both took a hand and pulled her away from the door.  
"Auntie Krys." Rin said looking at her with worry.  
"It's nothing child. Go back to bed." she said scooping the two children up in her arms with a warm expression on her face as she walked them to their room and gently set them on the beds. "Go to sleep and I promise everything will be fine in the morning." "Kaa-san says you shouldn't promise things you can't assure." Shippo said looking at her with his intelligent green eyes.  
"She's right but I'll keep that promise. I won't let anything happen to her." The little boy shook his head negatively, stubbornly looking at her. "That's not good enough Auntie Krys. You can't promise that, it's impossible." "Why do you say that?" "Because both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha promised her that and stuff still happened to her under their care." "I'm not them though. I promise cross my heart hope to die stick a poodle in my eye that I won't let anything happen to her." The boy still shook his head negatively. "You shouldn't have done thtat Krys." he murmured tiredly. "Kagome says no one should make a promise or pledge like that and that it'll bring them nothing but trouble. Don't say stuff like that again." his eyes slipped shut leaving her to look at him in wide-eyed surprise.  
He was very intelligent. He was young but that meant nothing, he knew a lot that was going on. Did he know something about Kagome that no one else knew?  
  
End chappy  
  
hehe hope you guys enjoyed remember to r&r or I won't review for a long time :P so there.  
SmilingKitsune 


End file.
